Fishing jigs are fishing lures characterized by having a fish hook with its shank bent near the eye and having a mass formed around the bend to create a jig head.
Hooks are commonly rendered weedless by providing the hook with reed like deflectors that originate from the shank of the hook near the eye and extend to near the point of the hook. An effective deflector for rendering a hook weedless is one that is stiff enough to deflect the jig so that it will not engage an obstruction such as a weed or snag, but wherein the deflector does not interfere with the setting of the hook in a fish's mouth.